


A Boy Like You

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans FTM Santana. Santana always felt like a boy - Brittany gets it, Quinn's just confused, and Puck is thrilled to have a bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

> I always like a good FTM story. And there are very few stories about Santana being trans. I hope I can do the storyline justice

Brittany and Santana first met when they were in kindergarten on the playground. They instantly connected when Santana beat up Puckerman after he mocked Brittany. They became close friends after that. Brittany was happy to have a friend who understand her quirkiness, and Santana was a loner who needed a friend. They were opposite sides of a coin - an enthusiastic blonde and a sullen brunette. 

The only time they argued was when Barbies were involved. Brittany simply wanted to play with them, while Santana wanted them to fight Ninja Turtles. 

The two girls got along famously, although they had their differences. Brittany was into girly things, while Santana not at all.

As they grew older, Santana became more of a tomboy. She wore boy's clothes, and seemingly refused to act like a girl. It didn't bother Brittany though. However, other people teased the brunette about it, and for once Brittany got to stick up for her best friend.

Once they hit middle school, they met Quinn. She easily eased into their friendship. She'd been tormented herself before for her weight, so when she saw people teasing Santana for being different, she was more than happy to step in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were thirteen, and at their first girl/boy party. The group was playing spin the bottle. Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Santana. All the boys cheered at that as the blonde gave the Latina a sweet peck on the lips. Blushing madly, Santana took her turn and spun the bottle herself. When it landed on Puck, the dark-haired girl threw a loud fit and stormed out and angrily left the party.

Brittany snuck into Santana's room later that night and slid into bed with her. Santana startled before recognizing the form of her best friend. "San, why didn't you kiss Puck earlier?"

Santana cringed. "Because he's a gross boy. I'd never want to have to kiss a boy."

"Tana, are you gay?" Brittany whispered. Santana didn't know how to answer and was confused. 

"I don't know what I am, Britt," she confessed.

"Whatever you are, I love you. You're my best friend," Brittany replied earnestly, hugging her. They fell asleep soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They're fifteen, and dealing with the awkwardness of their sexualities. Mainly because Brittany has confessed she is attracted to all sexes and genders, and Santana has remained mute on the subject.

Santana stares at her naked form in a mirror, hating the sight of the burgeoning breasts on her chest. She's not sure why, but she doesn't like them. They just seem unnecessary and will get in the way. In an act of inspiration, she fetches some ace bandages from her doctor father's office and wraps them tightly around her breasts, flattening them. Santana admires herself in the mirror as she hears a clattering sound of the door opening behind her.

"Brittany!" She gasps, trying to raise her shirt up to hide her binded breasts.

"San, why are you covering your boobs?" A confused Brittany asks. "We always change in front of each other so I've seen them before." Then she notices Santana's constricted chest. "And why are you trying to hide your boobs? You kinda look like a boy that way."

"I wish I was," Santana murmurs quietly.

Brittany has heard her though, and her eyes widen. "San, do you want to be a boy?"

Santana quickly turns away. "I don't know, Britt. Please leave me alone."

Brittany, however, won't let it go. "Tana, it's ok. I love everyone, boy or girl or whatever. If you think you're a boy, I'll still love you."

Santana turns around, tears in her eyes, and meets Brittany's gaze. She draws in a shaky breath. "Yeah, Britt Britt, I feel like a boy."

Nodding solemnly, the blonde draws her in for a hug. Drawing back, Brittany looks at Santana seriously. "Ok, let's make you a boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany has worked her magic: she's disguised Santana's breasts, worked a pair of socks into her boxers to give her a bulge, and has wrangled her into a wearing a tie.

"So," Brittany begins, pulling on the belt loops of Santana's baggy jeans, "we need to give you a new name."

"A name?" Santana questioned.

Grinning, Brittany pulled on her tie. "Yeah, a new name. A boy's name, since you're a boy."

Santana swallowed hard, thankful to have her best friend's support. "Sure."

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, the blonde broke into a grin. "Santiago," she declared.

"Santiago," Santana repeated thoughtfully.

"Totally, that's hot," Brittany declared. "My best friend is a sexy guy named Santiago. You look so sexy in baggy jeans and a tie."

Santana, no, Santiago, smiled back. "Thanks, Britt Britt. I like it!"

"No problem, San," Brittany returned. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Unholy Trinity is spending time together for the first time that summer. If Quinn is perplexed by Santana/Santiago's sudden male attire and socks in the pants, she hasn't said anything. 

She does get curious though, and pulls Brittany aside for information. 

"Britt," Quinn begins, pulling on the blonde's elbow. "San's different."

Brittany heaves a huge sigh. She's not sure how to explain this to Quinn. "Ok, Q, you know how S has always been a little different and a tomboy?"

"Yeah?" Quinn agrees slowly and curiously.

"Santana is Santiago. She's a boy," Brittany declares bluntly. 

Quinn splutters momentarily. "What do you mean she's a boy!?"

Brittany shifts uncomfortably. "San feels like a boy inside, and is a boy born into a girl's body."

"I'm not sure I understand," Quinn admits. 

"It's really simple, actually. Santana is really Santiago. A boy stuck in a girl's body. Please don't hate him," Brittany begged.

"Of course not! I could never hate her, er, him," Quinn protested immediately. "It will just take some time to adjust. I love San, regardless of gender."

Brittany smiles happily, "Quinn, you'll love Santiago! He's a lot of fun."

Quinn returns the smile and squeezes her hand. "I'm sure I will."


	3. Chapter 3

So the summer is over, and Santiago is nervous about returning to school as his true self. Thankfully, he has Brittany as his ally.

"San," the dancer lectured, "nobody cares. Kurt is gay and everyone loves him."

"I'm not gay!" Santiago snaps angrily. "I'm a straight guy!"

Brittany sighs, "Duh, San, I'm just saying. No one cares. Just be who you are."

Santiago clasps Brittany's hand tightly. "I know, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, you're being honest for once," she scolds him, rubbing her thumb over his hand. 

And on the first day of school, both their predictions come true. Santiago slinks into school quietly and is immediately greeted by a terrible encounter with Azimio. "Hey dyke!" he calls, observing Santiago's clothing choice.

"Back off, asshole," Puck growls, swooping in suddenly and pulling him away from Santiago. Puck hasn't been clued into the smaller boy's transition, but he's not about to see his friend get bullied.

"C'mon, man, she's so gay," the ignorant jock exclaims, gesturing at Santiago's attire.

"He's not gay," Brittany announces, stepping in and glaring.

"He?!" Azimio exclaims, looking confused. "That's Santana! A girl!"

With this declaration, Santiago slipped away in a hurry, obviously fighting off tears.

"Fuck you!" Puck exclaimed, pushing the jock's shoulder violently. He didn't know exactly what was going on here, but he had a slight suspicion of the situation.

"Leave him alone!" Brittany shouted, sending Azimio a dirty look.

"Him?" Azimio demanded, smirking. "Sure looked like a girl to me."

"Santiago's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Brittany declared.

Now completely clued in at this point, Puck bumped him hard with a threatening look. "You leave my bro the fuck alone, asshole."

Scowling, Azimio backed up before giving in. "Whatever. Have fun with the freak." He stalked away.

Brittany grabbed Puck's arm. "You know what's going on? Is San really your bro?"

Puck smiled crookedly at her. "I get it, Britt. It may take time to adjust, but yeah, he's my buddy. I'll protect him from the assholes of the world." He had realized from Santana/Santiago and Brittany's behavior and the fight what was going on. 

Squealing, Brittany launched herself onto him with a hug. "Thank you," she murmured into his shoulder. "Thank you for sticking up for him."

"I always will," Puck smiled, hugging her back. "I have some questions, but that can wait. Let's go find that boy of ours, hmm?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"San?" a voice questioned.

"Yeah, Q?" Santiago responded, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

Quinn entered the choir room, finding him tucked into a ball in the corner. "Oh, honey," she breathed. "Brittany told me everything."

"I probably disgust you," he choked out. "What with your ultra-conservative family."

Quinn shook her head slightly and sank down on the floor next to Santiago. With a sigh, she tentatively reached over to rub his shoulder.

"You're still my friend, whether you're a girl or guy. And just ignore asshole bigots like Azimio," Quinn intoned softly.

Santiago shuddered, holding back his tears, as he allowed himself to lean into Quinn. She threw an arm around him, squeezing his thin shoulders.

A booming voice interrupted them. "Q, have you got my bro Santiago here? I need to school him at some Xbox!" A grinning Puck stepped into the choir room, spying a saddened Santiago leaning into Quinn.

Santiago couldn't help but smile back. "Dude, please! I could out-game your ass any day!" He looked up at the Mohawked boy with a little trepidation evident in his eyes.

Puck saw this and was quick to squash any doubt the other boy might have about his sincerity. "Guys night, ASAP?"

Santiago looked a little bashful but perked up and swiftly stood and punched Puck's muscular bicep. "I'm cool with that."

Quinn had to laugh at their interaction. "Alright, boys, we have to get back to class now."

The trio exited into the hallway, before Santiago froze in place.

"They're gonna call me a girl," he whispered hoarsely.

"Let 'em try," Puck snarled, popping his knuckles menacingly.

Squeezing his arm, Quinn announced, "I'd tell Brittany on them, that would shut them up. Remember, the first rule of McKinley is not to upset Britt or make her cry."


	4. Chapter 4

Santiago and Puck had regularly been having "bro nights," where they drank beer and played Xbox together. Brittany and Quinn couldn't be prouder of their friends. During one of these nights, Puck had admitted his crush on Quinn, and the Latino had encouraged him to ask her out with successful results.

However, things were still difficult for Santiago at school. Not everyone had accepted him, and he was having some problems.

While lying around Quinn's bedroom one afternoon, he spoke up. "I think I need to cut my hair."

Startled, Quinn looked at him. "San?"

"No one will take me seriously as a boy if I have long hair," Santiago stated, sitting up on the bed.

Quinn contemplated this for a moment, "If you want to cut your hair, that's cool. Just don't get a Mohawk like Puck."

Santiago couldn't help but giggle. "Ewww, of course not!"

Turning serious, Quinn rolled toward him on the bed. "San, this is a big step. What would your parents say?"

Sighing, Santiago scooted further away. "Whatever. They're never around to notice me, so who cares."

"But what if they..." Quinn trailed off and then cleared her throat. "What if they react badly to your transitioning? I don't want you to get hurt."

Santiago grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Aww, Q, thanks, but I'll be ok. They don't pay attention to me. The parentals won't even notice."

Quinn gripped his hand back. "Well, if you're sure. In that case, lets get you a haircut!"

Two hours later, Santiago admired his new, short cut in the mirror of Quinn's room. "I look like a boy," he murmured, turning to the side, looking at the slight spike of hair at the top of his head.

"You are one," Quinn reminded him with a smile, ruffling his newly coiffed head.

"I know, but now I really feel like one," Santiago gushed. "And don't you mess up my hair again!"

"You're the cutest boy I know," the blonde stated, once again trying to ruffle his hair.

"Bitch!" Santiago swore, ducking away. "Am I cuter than Puck?"

Quinn stared at him a moment. "Hmmm. Nope!"

"Bitch!" the Latino repeated. "You know I'm hotter than that mohawked loser."

Squinting, Quinn cocked her head. "Ok, maybe a little."

"Ha!" Santiago crowed. "I'm hot."

"I know Brittany would agree," Quinn answered smugly.

Santiago froze. "Britt?" His tan cheeks turned impossibly red.

"You're crushing on her," Quinn guessed.

"NO! She's just my best friend," Santiago argued. 

Looking unconvinced, Quinn shook her head. "Whatever you say, San."


	5. Chapter 5

Puck and Santiago were playing video games, shouting loudly at one another as they mashed their controllers.

Quinn stepped in, pecking Puck on the lips as she entered the room. She glanced over at Santiago. "Hello there, handsome. How are you?"

Santiago, despite being ethnic, blushed slightly. "Hey, Q."

"Aww, look at my bro, blushing and shit!" Puck cackled, throwing a meaty arm around Santiago's thin shoulders.

"Shut it," Santiago scowled, shrugging Puck's arm off.

"San, I know you're not crushing on Q over there, so what girl are you interested in?" Puck asked.

"No one," Santiago said, fighting another blush. "I'm not interested in anyone right now."

Quinn fought back a grin. "I think he likes blondes," she sing-songed.

"Hmmm, Brittany's blonde," Puck mused, rubbing his chin. "Oh my God! It's Brittany! You have a crush on her!"

"He totally wants her," Quinn agreed.

Santiago lurched forward, slapping a hand over the blonde's mouth. "Shut up, Q! No I don't!"

"Oh my God! You do! You want B!" the blonde teased.

The brunette boy sighed and sagged back into the couch. "Fine, I kinda like her. But she wouldn't want someone like me."

Puck dropped his controller onto the coffee table. "What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't Britt be into you?"

"Brittany likes hot guys," Santiago argued weakly, picking his controller back up from the couch. 

"You're hot!" Quinn exclaimed, turning towards him. 

"She's likes REAL guys," Santiago lamented. "And I'm not one."

Puck immediately gripped his shoulder hard. "San, you're a real guy. You're just as manly as me."

Ducking his head, Santiago answered, "Yeah, I guess."

"Just ask Brittany out," Quinn urged.

"Do you think she'd say yes?" Santiago asked, looking unsure.

"I think she would," Quinn answered with a big grin.

"Bro, take a chance," Puck encouraged him.

"Oh, by the way," Quinn remembered. "Me and Puck got you a present," she announced, thrusting a box at him. "And maybe this will make you feel better."

Thanking her eagerly, the Latino opened the gift, finding a packer for his pants. "Oh, wow," Santiago uttered, staring at it. "I've wanted one of these."

"See, you're manly," Puck announced, gesturing.

"Let's get you complete," Quinn said, grabbing the silicone bundle and swiftly unzipping Santiago's jeans and working it into his boxers.

Blushing, the shorter boy stepped back allowed Quinn to position it into place and then re-zip his pants. "Does it...does it look natural?"

Quinn gave him a thumbs up. "Buddy, it IS natural."

"You're almost more hung than me," Puck announced, then smirked. "Almost being the key word."

Smacking his muscular bicep, Quinn glared at the taller boy. "Don't tease him, Noah."

"Nah, it's ok, Q. He's just coming to terms with the fact that I'm more of a man than him," Santiago said with uncharacteristic confidence.

Quinn guffawed gleefully while Puck let out a hoot. "Even though I'm pretty sure you just insulted me, that's my boy!" the mohawked boy crowed, initiating a hesitant high-five with the smaller male. 

"They grow up so fast," the cheerleader teased, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm so proud that you can insult Noah like that, S."

"Let's get back to business," Puck interrupted in a demanding voice. "San, when are you gonna ask Britt out?"

Santiago bit his lip. "I dunno. When do you think I should?"

"Yesterday!" Quinn and Puck called out simultaneously. 

"But how do I do it?" Santiago pondered.

"Dude, I've got an idea," Puck stated, turning serious and setting aside his Xbox controller with resolve. "Here's what you're gonna do..."


End file.
